In recent years, the use of mobile devices, particularly smartphones and tablets, has grown significantly. An increasing use for a mobile device includes identifying a current location of the mobile device and utilizing information about the identified location to assist a user of the mobile device. For example, the mobile device may display a map of an area in which the mobile device user is currently located as well as an indication of the user's location on the map. In this way, the user may utilize the mobile device as a navigational tool, for example.
Traditionally, a mobile device may use location identification services such as Global Positioning System (GPS) or cellular communications to help identify a current location of the mobile device. However, GPS and cellular communications may not provide sufficient information when the mobile device is located within a building. More recently, the mobile device may use Wi-Fi and/or other radio frequency (RF) technologies (e.g., Bluetooth, Near-Field Communications (NFC), etc.) to help identify the current location of the mobile device within a building. But such Wi-Fi and RF based solutions may be slow and may require that additional infrastructure, such as hotspots or beacons, be added within the building. This additional infrastructure has additional costs that may not be outweighed by any benefit provided to the user of the mobile device.
Hence a need exists for providing improved location estimation services within a building with minimal delay and without requiring additional infrastructure.